KOPLAK !
by Vyan Young
Summary: Kumpulan kekoplakan dan kekonyolan masing-masing karekter ditiap chapternya/chapter 3 has been updated/Warning inside/Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Fanfic ini rencananya mau dibikin multichap dan disetiap chapternya beda-beda karater. Tapi masih dalam kekoplakan dan kekonyolan yang gak jauh beda.**

.

.

_*** .::. Vyan Young .::. ***_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Title : KOPLAK !**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Humor**

**Warning : OOC, nista, no EYD, typo(s),**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**Chapter #1 (Mie Ayam)**

Suatu hari disiang yang amat terik dan panas, seonggok makhluk berwarna merah, ralat maksudnya makhluk berambut merah tengah berjuang membanting daging demi mendapat sepeser alat tukar untuk menyambung nyawa. Makhluk itu adalah pemuda berperawakan ideal dengan kulit seputih keramik porselen. Di sekitar mata pemuda itu ada (belek *digampar Gaara) lingkar hitam yang sangat tebal efek dari insomnia selama seabad.

.

.

.

**All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Fict belong to me**

**Enjoy Reading :)**

.

.

Matahari bersinar terang, terik dan mampu membakar apapun yang berada dibawah jangkauannya tanpa ampun. Begitupun dengan tokoh utama kita kali ini. Sinar matahari memberi efek menyala pada rambut pemuda Magenta ini. Dan kini wajah putih nan mulus pemuda itu mengkilap karena keringat yang sudah membasahi wajahnya.

Lelaki itu menatap kearah langit dan menyeka keringatnya dengan sebuah handuk kecil yang senantiasa ia bawa. Lelaki ini berani bertaruh panas matahari siang itu bisa mematangkan sebuah telur yang dipecahkan diatas tanah yang sedang ia pijak.

Gimana gak mandi keringet orang tengah hari bolong begini doi harus keliling kampung untuk membantu orang yang kelaparan dengan menjajakan makanan untuk mengisi perut mereka. Tentunya dengan dibayar.

Yaps tokoh utama kita ini adalah seorang penjual Mie Ayam keliling. Namanya Sabaku Gaara. Doi sebenernya anak kuliahan yang kerja sambilan sebagai tukang mie ayam buat bayar biaya hidup plus biaya kuliah.

Kalo diliat-liat sih tampang kaya doi gak ada pantes-pantesnya jadi penjual mie ayam. Doi pantesnya tuh jadi model or personel band rock sekelas _Greenday_ or _My Chemical Romance_ secara matanya yang kaya pake _eyeliner_ tebel mendukung banget buat jadi vokalis band rock. Tapi yah apa mau dikata, tujuan fanfic ini dibuat kan emang mau nistain doi huehehehe *author ketawa setan*.

Dengan wajah lemah, lesu, lunglai, lecek, lebam, lengah, lontong (?), letih, lelah dan LL yang lain, doi tetap berjalan menyusuri pemukiman warga.

TING TING TINGGG

Suara mangkuk yang beradu dengan sendok makan mengalun merdu berusaha meramaikan suasana siang yang sepi seperti kuburan dinosaurus ini.

"Mie Ayam, Mie Ayam." seru Gaara setengah teriak agar suaranya terdengar sampe penjuru kampung. Tapi sepertinya percuma dia teriak-teriak barusan. Gak ngefek. Gak ada yang keluar rumah. Semua tirai dan pintu rumah di kampung itu masih tertutup rapat.

"Mie ayam, mie ayam." Sekali lagi Gaara teriak lebih keras.

"Kemana sih ini orang-orang? Kaya kota mati aja" Emosinya mulai naik.

"Mie ayam , mie ayam. Mie ayam pangsit ada, mie ayam baso ada, mie ayam jago ada, mie ayam kampung ada, mie ayam kampus juga ada" Gaara udah mulai ngelantur. Tapi tetep aja gak ngefek sama warga kampung situ.

"Kenapa kaga ada yang keluar sih? Woy mie ayam, mie ayam. Tukang mie ayam lewat nih. Coba tirainya jangan pada ditutup aja. Buka pintunya, ayo ngantri cepetan pada beli. Gue itung sampe tiga nih kalo gak ada yang beli gue bawa pulang lagi nih gerobak!" buset dah ini jualan apa malak? Makin sedeng kayanya otaknya si Gaara.

"Hayo pada mau beli gak? Gue itung nih sampe tiga..."

"Satu..." Matanya melirik mengawasi sekitarnya.

.

.

"Dua..." masih gak ada 1 pintu pun yang terbuka.

.

.

"Dua setengah..."

.

.

"Masih belum ada yang keluar nih? Yakin ya lu pada kaga nyesel?"

.

.

"Oke, Ti..."

.

Tiba-tiba seseorang dari belakang Gaara menginterupsi hitungan Gaara.

"Woy abang tukang mie ayam. Beli mie ayamnya yang paling enak yang paling murah anti pormalin"

"Alhamdulillah akhirnya ada yang beli juga. Lu mahasiswa Konoha kan?" Tanya Gaara basa-basi ketika melihat almamater hijau tua yang dipake pemuda berambut kuning itu.

"Iya kok elu tau? Lu anak situ juga?"

"Bukan. Gue mahasiswa Suna. Gue sering liat almamater Konoha jadinya tau"

"Oh gitu. Gue Naruto. Cowok paling kece di Konoha University." Cowok kuning itu dengan pede nya memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Oh lu pasti Naruto yang kemaren menang togel itu kan?" tanya Gaara sok akrab.

"Haha iya tau aja lu. Makanya ini beli mie ayam hasil menang togel kemaren. Yaudah Gue pesen mie ayamnya 1 mangkok aja"

"1 mangkok aja?"

"Iya 1 mangkok aja"

Mau dimakan apa disimpen?"

"Dibuang. Ya dimakanlah pake nanya lagi"

"Dimakan situ apa dimakan tetangga?"

"Dimakan kebo kali. Coba yang waras dikit bang. Gue yang beli mie ayamnya ya pasti gue yang makan lah. Pantes aja kaga laku-laku orang penjualnya stres gini" sungut cowok berambut kuning aka Naruto yang udah mulai kesel.

"Ini mau beli mie ayam apa mau nantang ribut nih?" Gaara mulai menyingsingkan lengan bajunya mau ngajak ribut.

"Mau setor listrik" Jawab Naruto asal.

"Jadi kaga nih? Kaga jadi yaudah gue juga gak rugi"

"Jadi, udah cepet gue laper. Bikinin gak pake lama"

"Yaudah lu diem. Tunggu dan duduk manis aja dikursi sebelah sono" Gaara menunjuk kursi yang sudah bertengger dibawah pohon.

Naruto pun menuju kursi itu masih dengan bibir mengerucut dengan berbagai sumpah serapah yang mengotori mulutnya.

.

.

_*** .::. Vyan Young .::. ***_

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian di tangan Gaara sudah ada semangkuk mie ayam yang siap disajikan kepada pelanggan pertamanya hari ini.

"Nih mie ayamnya udah mateng. Dimakan gak dimakan yang penting bayar dulu sini"

"Hahaha selain stres ente juga mata duitan yah. Udah cepet pergi gue mau makan." Stelah ngasih selembar alat tukar bernilai 5 ribu rupiah, Tangannya si cowok kuning ini ngibas-ngibas tanda ngusir lawan bicaranya.

Si cowok merah langsung aja ngeloyor pergi sambil nyikat duit yang dikasih sama si cowok kuning. (emang mata duitan)

"Etts tunggu dulu" Si pembeli menginterupsi langkah Gaara.

"Apa lagi?" Tanya Gaara balik badan dan nyamperin orang yang udah menginterupsi langkahnya tadi dengan tatapan gak niat.

"Ini gimana ini?" Sambil nunjuk-nunjuk isi mangkok pesenannya.

"Gimana apanya? kurang sumpit? tuh dikotak sumpitnya" menunjuk kotak merah disebelah mangkok itu.

"Bukan sumpit. Gue udah tau tempatnya disitu"

"Terus apa? Kurang sambel? Jangan banyak-banyak sambelnya udah segitu aja sambelnya lagi mahal."

"Bukan. Bukan sambel."

"Terus apalagi?"

"Tadi kan gue pesennya MIE AYAM kan? Ini kenapa cuma Mie nya doang. Ayamnya mana?"

"Woy yang namanya MIE AYAM ya begini. Mie nya doang ayamnya ya gak ada"

"Kok gitu. Udah jelas-jelas mie ayam tuh mie yang diatasnya ada ayamnya"

"Ya enggaklah. Coba pikir, kalo lu beli lem tikus di toko bangunan, elu beli lemnya doang apa sama tikusnya?"

"Ya pasti lemnya doang lah"

"Nah ya kan? MIE AYAM juga begitu. Beli mie ayam ya dapet mienya doang gak sama ayamnya"

"Ah dasar tukang mie ayam sarap. Kembaliin duit gue"

"Oh tidak bisa, barang yang sudah dibeli tidak dapat dikembalikan atau ditukar. Udah sini kalo gak mau mie nya gue yang makan aja"

"Ettt, enak aja. Yaudah deh gue makan."

Dan akhirnya si jabrik kuning itu terpaksa menghabiskan Mie (tanpa) Ayam itu. Haha yang sabar yah Nar hidup itu emang kejam.

.

.

.

**Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 1. Chapter 2 udah dipublish juga. Baca sekalian ya Guys.**

**Tapi sebelum tekan tombol next, Jangan lupa isi kotak reviewnya dulu ya minna hehe #ngarep.**

**Terimakasih**

**dan**

**Wassalam**

**Tangerang, 14 September 2012**

_*** .::. Vyan Young .::. ***_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : KOPLAK !**

**Chapter 2 : Tembelek (pup) Ayam**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : OOC, nista, abal, typo(s), no EYD, **

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ !**

Disebuah desa nun jauh dipedalaman. Hiduplah dua biji manusia. Mereka kakak beradik. Kakaknya namanya Itachi dan adiknya namanya Sasuke. Mereka tinggal disebuah gubuk disamping sepetak sawah pemberian orangtua mereka. Kisah ini adalah sepenggal tentang kehidupan mereka. Oke langsung aja ke TKP !

.

_*** .::. Vyan Young .::. ***_

**.**

**Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Fict belong to me**

**Enjoy reading guys :)**

.

.

.

Di suatu malam yang sangat sepi dan gelap (yaiyalah kalo terang mah siang namanya) Itachi sibuk berperang (?) dengan segerombolan makhluk. Mereka bersayap dan sangat gemar meminum darah manusia. Makhluk apaan hayo ? Yaps makhluk itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah nyamuk. Walaupun mereka kecil, tapi kalo datengnya udah gerombolan mah ngeselin juga. Mana kalo digigit kulit kita tuh jadi bentol-bentol merah dah kek orang sakit cacar.

PLAK !

PLAKK !

Suara tepokan tangan Itachi yang lagi nepokin nyamuk bergema kesegala penjuru rumah.

"Sasuke..." setengah teriak Itachi manggil adiknya.

Gak ada jawaban.

"Sasukee..." volume suaranya makin naik.

Masih gak ada jawaban. Akhirnya Itachi memutuskan untuk nyamperin adiknya yang lagi bertapa (?) di kamarnya.

Begitu masuk kamar Sasuke, adik kesayangannya itu tengah manggut-manggut ga jelas dengan seperangkat earphone bertengger indah di telinganya.

"Buset dah ini bocah, abang lu udah tereak-tereak kaya orang demo, yang ditereakin malah disumpel kupingnya" Itachi ngebuka earphone yang dipake Sasuke dan teriak tepat didepan daun telinganya Sasuke.

"Woy, Sasuke sablengg !"

"Eh copot iwak peyek siapa yang copot" ternyata Sasuke latah sodara-sodara ! Sungguh OOC sekali !

"Iwak peyek gak ada, adanya ketek peyek nih" Itachi mendekatkan keteknya kewajah Sasuke.

"Apaan sih elu bang. Gak bisa liat orang seneng dikit ya. Sirik banget sih" Bibir Sasuke udah monyong-monyong efek kesel plus jijik sama abangnya.

"Lagian elu dipanggil kaga dateng-dateng, yaudah gue jemput aja kesini"

"Emangnya gue jelangkung mesti dateng kalo dipanggil." jawab Sasuke sewot.

"Mang mirip eh keceplosan" langsung nutup mulutnya sok cute banget.

"Berisik lu, udah _to the point_ aja mau ngapain lu kesini?" Makin sewot plus pngen muntah liat kelakuan abangnya.

"Hehe gue mau minta tolong dong sama lu" Itachi melancarkan nyengir kuda no jutsu.

Sasuke memutar matanya. Batinnya berfirasat gak enak.

"Minta tolong apaan?" tanya Sasuke datar dan lempeng.

"Beliin obat nyamuk dong"

"Beli dimana?"

"Ditoko buku. Ya di warung lah pake nanya lagi" udah nyuruh nyolot lagi.

"Iya maksud gue mau beli diwarung mana yang masih buka jam segini. Ini tuh udah malem. Gile aja lo"

"Ya dimana kek terserah lu. Diwarung mpok Tsunade masih buka kali."

"Enteng amat lu ngomong, kalo udah tutup gimana? Percuma gue udah jalan jauh-jauh ntar nyampe sono tutup." Sasuke berusaha ngeles biar ga jadi disuruh.

"Kalo tutup lu ketok aja pintunya biar yang jualannya keluar" Itachi pun gak mau kalah.

"Kalo penjualnya udah tidur gimana?" Ngeles lagi.

"Lu bawa kentongan sambil tereak-tereak kaya orang ngebangunin sahur. Kreatif dikit dong."

"Kaga ah. Ntar disangka maling lagi gue"

"Lu tuh jadi orang pinteran dikit dong. Mana ada maling yang tereak-tereak bawa kentongan. Dimana-mana maling tuh kaga ada yang bawa kentongan"

"Ah tau lah susah ngomong sama lu. Pokoknya gue gak mau. Titik." Sasuke udah mulai emosi.

"Sas please. Apa lu tega liat badan gue yang (budukan *ditabok Itachi) mulus ini digigitin nyamuk."

"Dih bodo amat. Emang gue pikirin"

"Oh gitu lu ya? Oke cukup tau ya. Pokoknya lu harus beli itu obat nyamuk sekarang."

"Gue udah bilang gue gak mau" Sasuke melipat tangannya didepan dada dengan bibir mengerucut dan muka geleng-geleng mirip anak bebek masuk diskotik.

"Pokoknya lu harus beli. Kalo enggak..."

"Apa? Kalo enggak kenapa?" alisnya naik sebelah.

"Kalo enggak gue cium lu" muka Itachi langsung pasang mesum mode on.

DEG !

Seketika Sasuke merinding.'Anjrit stressnya kumat' inner Sasuke.

"Gimana? Mau nyicipin bibir gue?" Itachi udah monyong-monyong.

"I-Iya iya gue berangkat. Mana duitnya?"

"Oiya gue lupa. Gue kan belom gajian. Gimana dong? Pake uang lu dulu yah uke nanti akhir bulan gue ganti"

"Enak aja lu. Kaga. Gue juga kaga ada duit"

"Masa sihh? Emm kayanya bibir lu manis banget uke sayang" Itachi senyum setan ke adiknya.

"Oke oke gue berangkat sekarang" terpaksa Sasuke merelakan uang jajannya besok pagi. Daripada kena cipok Itachi. Masalahnya itu orang kalo stressnya lagi kumat bisa-bisa Sasuke yang kena sial lagi.

Pernah waktu itu abangnya nyuruh dia beliin celana boxer. Sasuke nya gak mau. terus si Itachi ngancem mau nyipok Sasuke. Sasuke nya cuek dikasih anceman begitu. Eh dengan gerak yang sigap dan cepat sepersekian detik Itachi berhasil merenggut bibirnya dan pada saat itu terjadi nampak sebuah lampu _flash _yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah lampu flash kamera milik Itachi. Dan tiba-tiba keesokan harinya hasil jepretan kamera itu sudah terpampang di mading sekolah. Udah gitu diatasnya dikasih judul _'My Lovely Brother'_. Dan hasilnya selama sebulan Itachi sukses bikin Sasuke dicengin sama anak satu sekolahan. Ancur lah reputasi Sasuke sebagai anak ter-Gahol (baca: gaul) disekolah.

Dan Sasuke gak mau hal yang serupa terjadi lagi sekarang. Udah trauma abis dia.

Dengan pergulatan yang cukupsengit akhirnya dengan berbekal seperangkat mp3, sebuah senter dan selembar uang lima ribuan Sasuke pun berangkat menyusuri gelapnya malam untuk mencapai warung mpok Tsunade demi membeli sebungkus obat nyamuk.

.

.

_*** .::. Vyan Young .::. ***_

.

.

"Iwak peyek, iwak peyek nasi jagung" Suara sember Sasuke membuat jangkrik pada tutup kuping. Sementara Sasuke manggut-manggut seraya ngedengerin lagunya trio beruk eh salah trio macan.

Tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang merebut perhatian Sasuke.

Sasuke berhenti mengamati benda yang teronggok ditanah itu. Sebuah benda kecil berwarna hitam pekat dan mengkilap.

"Itu apaan ya?" Tanyanya bertanya pada diri sendiri. Pose nya lansung berubah sok mikir. Dengan jari telunjuk didepan bibirnya persis kaya pose foto profil temen-temennya di _twitter_ ataupun _facebook._

Diamatinya benda itu dengan teliti. Sasuke penasaran abis. Biasalah namanya juga masih remaja ababil. Pasti penasaran sama apapun. Termasuk sama benda yang satu ini.

"Kalo diliat-liat sih kayanya ee ayam" Sasuke mulai menentukan dugaan.

"Tapi kalo emang ee ayam pasti bau. Coba ah gue cium baunya" Sasuke membungkukan badannya setengah tiarap hingga hidungnya mendekati objek mencurigakan itu.

"Iyuhh. Bau banget. Baunya sih bau ee ayam. Tapi masa sih ini ee ayam. Kok masih ga yakin ya gue." Sasuke berpikir sejenak.

"Kalo ini beneran ee ayam pasti kalo disentuh lembek." Sasuke belum percaya sama indra penglihatan dan penciumannya.

"Coba ah gue sentuh dikit" Jari telunjuknya mencolek benda asing itu.

"Tuh kan rasanya lembek dan agak berair dikit. Tapi masa sih ini ee ayam? Kok kurang meyakinkan yah kayanya"

"Kalo ee ayam beneran mah pasti rasanya aneh. Pasti pait rada-rada asin gimana gitu"

Wah kayanya Sasuke kecilnya sering ngemil benda ini kayanya mah. Masa sampe tau gitu rasanya sebelum nyoba. Berarti sebelumnya pernah nyobain dong.

"Coba ah gue jilat sedikit. Kalo rasanya pait berarti bener ini ee ayam."

Benda itu dicolek lagi. Dan perlahan lidahnya Sasuke menjulur keluar dari bibirnya yang mengkilap ditimpa cahaya senter.

.

1

.

2

.

3

.

Lidahnya makin deket...

.

.

.

Dan...

.

.

.

"Huwahaha bener rasanya pahit rada-rada asin. Tuh kan sekarang gue udah yakin dan pasti gak salah lagi ini beneran ee ayam. Untung aja gak keinjek..."

Lalu dengan santainya Sasukepun kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Author : emang koplak lu Sas

Sasuke : biarin yang penting ganteng

Author : -_-"

.

.

.

.

**Well, Baru 2 chapter. Tapi nanti niatnya mau dilanjutin lagi. Tapi tergantung tanggapan reader gimana. Kalo tanggapannya bagus ya dilanjut lagi chapter 3.**

**Makanya **_**review**_** nya dtunggu yah ****.**

**Terimakasih**

**dan**

**Wassalam**

**Tangerang, 14 September 2012**

_*** .::. Vyan Young .::. ***_


	3. Chapter 3

_*** .::. Vyan Young .::. ***_

**Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Fit Belong to me**

**Dedicated for Chierra**

**Enjoy Reading **

**KOPLAK !**

**T**

**Humor/Parody**

**OOC, nista, NO EYD, typo(s),**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**Chapter #3 : Balada Tanggal Tua**

.

.

.

.

Lelaki berambut panjang berwarna coklat itu berjalan meyusuri lorong gelap nan becek sebuah gang. Setiap hari kakinya harus menempuh jalan ini untuk menuju istananya (baca: kosan bututnya).

CPRAT CPRAT

8unyi tanah yang tergenang air itu menggema sepanjang lorong itu. Lelaki itu harus menggulung celananya hingga setinggi lutut agar cipratan becekan tersebut tidak mengenai celana Jeans semata wayangnya.

Kosan bututnya sudah terlihat ditengah lampu yang remang-remang. Yah disinilah dia tinggal. Disebuah kosan yang tidak memenuhi standar kelayakan kosan untuk dihuni. Dia terpaksa tinggal disini untuk meminimalisasai pengeluaran biaya tiap bulannya agar tetap mampu melanjutkan studinya. Ia menuntut ilmu disebuah universitas yang letaknya berada tidak jauh dari sini.

CEKLEK NGIETT...

Bunyi kuda kejepit ini selalu menyambutnya manakala ia memasuki istana sederhananya. Pria itu melangkahkan kakinya kedalam kosan.

Terlihat beberapa benda yang tertata lumayan rapi dikosan yang amat sangat minimalis ini. Disudut ruangan ada sebuah meja belajar dengan lampu dan beberapa tumpukan buku-buku kuliahnya yang menggunung. Ada sebuah lemari pakaian yang terbuat dari kayu lapuk yang sudah keropos dimakan rayap dan sebuah kasur lantai. Semuanya berada dalam 1 ruangan mini.

Kamar mandi terletak agak jauh dari kosannya tepatnya 10 meter dibelakang kosan itu. Sehingga ia harus berjalan keluar kosan untuk sekedar cuci kaki atau buang air. Belum lagi kalau pagi ia harus bangun sebelum subuh. Hal ini dilakukan untuk menghindari antrian antar warga kosan situ yang memang rata-rata bernasib sama dengannya.

Sekilas deskripsi tentang kosannya. _Back to our main character_, doi cowok berambut coklat panjang bermata amethys, Hyuuga Neji namanya. Kalo liat doi dari belakang pasti dikira cewek cantik karena rambut panjangnya yang terkesan seksi, tapi pas diliat dari depan beuuhh maskulin abis booo. Semua cowok yang orientasi seksualnya melenceng pasti pada ngantri buat jadiin doi seme, secara badannya kekar, berotot _sixpack_, tampang gagah kaya pak abri pokoknya seme idaman lah.

Tokoh utama kita kali ini adalah seorang mahasiswa yang bekerja sambilan menjadi guru TK. Kebayang gak sih tampang kaya dia ngajar anak-anak? Tampang kaya preman pasar gitu yang ada anak-anak pada takut ngeliatnya. Tapi biarpun tampangnya serem, doi itu orang yang penyayang loh sama anak-anak. Jadi anak-anak juga pada lengket sama doi. Bener-bener seme idaman lah. (author kedip-kedip kelilipan ke Neji).

Jadi kalo pagi doi ngajar anak-anak yang unyu-unyu itu dan kalo siang doi kembali bergelut dengan buku dikampusnya hingga malam. Dan biasanya sekitar pukul sembilan malam doi baru pulang ngampus. Cape banget pastinya. Tapi ini doi lakuin buat memperbaiki masa depan doi dan 2 adiknya dikampung, secara doi kan anak sulung jadi punya tanggung jawab sama adik-adiknya.

Ia menatap sekeliling ruangan sempit itu. '_Fiuhh sabar-sabar. Demi Hinata dan Hanabi. Cemungud-cemungud eaa'_. Itulah kata-kata yang selalu diteriakkan dalam hatinya Neji buat nyemangatin dirinya sendiri persis seperti yang teman-teman kampusnya tulis di fesbuk atau tuwiter.

Sedang asyik-asyiknya menatap ruangannya tiba-tiba perutnya dangdutan minta diisi. Neji yang notaben nya belum makan dari siang tadi berinisiatif untuk mencari-cari makanan dilemari penyimpanan serbaguna. Dibukalah lemari 3 rak miliknya. Matanya langsung tertuju pada rak kedua yang digunakan untuk menyimpan makanan sebangsa mie instan, nasi, kecap ataupun kerupuk.

Namun sialnya dilemari itu yang terlihat oleh mata amethysnya hanyalah ruangan kosong tetapi tidak hampa udara (?). Tidak ada sebiji makanan pun didalam sana.

Neji memutar matanya. _'Kayaknya emang terpaksa beli deh makanan. Daripada makan batu'._

Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk beli makanan. Dirogohlah kocek celana jeansnya dalam-dalam, namun tidak ada sepeser pun uang didalam koceknya. Lalu dia membuka lemari penyimpanan serbagunanya untuk menemukan sepeser uang disana. Tepatnya di rak pertama.

Dibawah tumpukan bajunya dia meraba-raba. Dan sepertinya tangan kekarnya menemukan sesuatu disana. Sebuah kertas. Semoga saja selembar uang duapuluh ribu atau setidaknya sepuluh ribupun okelah. Ditariknya kertas itu dengan hati-hati dan penuh harap. Namun sial lagi yang didapat Neji. Selembar uang itu hanya bernilai lima ratus rupiah. Matanya menatap nanar kepada Orang Utan dikertas itu. Yang ditatapnya malah balas menatap Neji dengan tampang ngeledek. Sial bener-bener sial.

_'Tanggal tua emang ngeselin. Gope dapet apa nih? Gorengan satu mana kenyang'_. Neji kembali berpikir. _'Ah cape gue mikir mulu mending gue beli apa kek sedapetnya. Now or never. Sekarang atau bakal kelaperan sampe besok'._ Tekadnya membara dan mampu mendorong Neji untuk keluar membeli sesuatu untuk dimakan.

Satu persatu warung makan dia sambangi. Warung padang, Ke Ep Si, Mek di ampe hoka-hoka bentol didatengin tapi liat harga yang terpampang mutlak disana membuat nyali Neji ciut. Lagian doi gak sadar diri sih. Udah tau bawa duit gope eh datenginnya tempat makan kelas menengah semua. Gak cocok banget buat kelas dibawah standar sepeda (?) kaya dia.

Akhirnya kakinya berhenti disebuah warung tegal milik cewek -ehm idamannya- namanya Yamanaka Ino. Biasanya dipanggil warteg neng Ino sama warga sekitar sini.

"Permisi neng, neng punya kunci gak" kedengerannya ada yang mau ngegombal nih.

"Kunci? Gak ada atuh. Emangnya buat apa akang Neji?" dengan logat sunda kentalnya. Cewek ini blasteran Sunda Jawa tepatnya blasteran Tegal Cimahi. Namun cara bicaranya lebih mengarah ke Cimahi.

"Buat buka hatimu" Tuh kan bener ngegombal. Ckckck dasar sempet-sempetnya ngegombal disaat keadaan lagi laper dan gak ada duit.

"Ih si akang mah bisa wae. Yaudah akang teh mau pesen apa?"

_'Aduh gue pesen apa yang harganya gope? Gak bakalan ada. Gue gak mungkin ngutang disini. Gengsi gue bisa jatoh kalo sampe kejadian' _Innernya berbicara sementara orangnya bengong.

"Kang? Jadi mesen enggak?" Suara cempreng cewek incerannya doi menyadarkan doi dari lamunannya.

"Eh iya jadi jadi. Mie rebus ada neng?"

"Ada. Mau rasa apa?"

"Rasa Ayam Bawang harganya berapa?"

"Dua ribu lima ratus aja"

_'Aduh gimana yah. Jauh banget lagi harganya' _Doi berkelit lagi. Mencoba mencari alasan terbaik.

"Oh kalo Soto Ayam harganya berapa?"

"Sama dua ribu lima ratus juga"

"Kalo Kari Ayam harganya sama juga?"

"Iya atuh sama aja"

"Kalo Ayam Special?"

"Ari si akang teh mau beli apa mau surpey sih? Udah mau pesen apa? Harganya teh sama semua dua ribu lima ratus"

_'JLEB! Gue harus gimana ini'. Berpikir Neji, berpikir'_. Namun sekeras apapun Neji berpikir, pikirannya tetep buntu.

"Kang? Akang?" Suara Ino mulai terdengar kesal.

"Eh iya ka-kalo mie rebus yang harganya gopean ada gak?" Akhirnya dalam keadaan terdesak runtuhlah gengsi Neji.

"Oh itu. Ngomong atuh daritadi. Ada kok" Ino berkata dengan senyum menawan. Membuat Neji lega dan serasa melayang.

"Eh beneran ada?" Tanya Neji lagi memastikan.

"Iya ada"

"Rasa apa tuh?"

"Rasa...

Hening sejenak.

"Rasa kandang ayam. Mau?"

"Ya oloh tega amat neng. Masa akang makan kandang ayam"

"Lagian waras dikit dong kang mana ada mie rebus yang harganya gope" Suara omelan nan cempreng itu sukses bikin muka Neji jatoh.

"Akang laper neng. Tanggal tua nih, ngutang dulu boleh ya" Si cowok maskulin ini mencoba merajuk cewek rambut pirang didepannya. Walaupun harga dirinya udah berantakan kemana-mana.

"Nggak ada utang-utangan. Kalo laper makan aja kuaci. Itu harganya gope, mau gak?"

"Yah yaudah deh. Nih uangnya" Dengan pasrah Neji meyodorkan orang utan semata wayangnya itu ke cewek blonde pujaan hatinya.

Dan akhirnya Neji kembali ke kosannya dan menghabiskan malamnya itu dengan makan kuaci sebagai pengganjal perutnya.

Yang sabar yaa Mas Neji :(

Author turut prihatin.

.

.

.

.

**-Chapter 3 END-**

Akhirnya jadi juga nistain Neji. Buat Chierra ditunggu reviewnya ya. Buat reader sekalian juga ditunggu reviewnya dan kalo ada yang punya ide siapa lagi chara yang mau dinistain silahkan mengisi kotak review juga

**Akhir kata,**

**Terima kasih**

**Tangerang, 22 September 2012**

_*** .::. Vyan Young .::. ***_


End file.
